1973
Theatrical releases Feature films * February 14 - The World's Greatest Athlete * March 23 - Cinderella (re-issue) and Charley and the Angel * May 25 - Mary Poppins (re-issue) * June 20 - One Little Indian * November 8 - Robin Hood * December 14 - Superdad Shorts *January - VD Attack Plan Television *January 7 - The Mystery in Dracula's Castle, part one. *January 14 - The Mystery in Dracula's Castle, part two. *March 4 - Chester, Yesterday's Horse. *March 11 - The Little Shepherd Dog of Catalina *March 18 - The Boy and the Bronc Buster, part one. *March 25 - The Boy and the Bronc Buster, part two. *April 1 - Call It Courage *September 30 - Fire on Kelly Mountain *October 7 - Mustang! *October 23 - Walt Disney: A Golden Anniversary Salute *December 16 - The Proud Bird from Shanghai Theme park happenings * May 20 - Tom Sawyer Island opens at the Magic Kingdom. * June - 18-year-old Bogden Delaurot drowns in the Rivers of America while trying to swim back. * December 15 - Pirates of the Caribbean opens at the Magic Kingdom. * The Walt Disney Story opens at Disneyland in March 1973, and in The Magic Kingdom on April 15, 1973 Books *October - Walt Disney's Giant Book Of Fairy Tales People Births *January 30 - Paige Moss (actress) *January 31 - Portia de Rossi (actress, model and philanthropist) *February 12 - Tara Strong (actress, voice actress, and singer) *February 15 - Alex Borstein (actress and voice actress) *March 1 - Jack Davenport (actor) *March 13 - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson (Edda Award-winning Icelandic-American actor, producer, and screenwriter) *March 24 - Jim Parsons (television and film actor) *April 2 - Roselyn Sánchez (actress, producer, writer, singer-songwriter, and model) *April 8 - Emma Caulfield (actress) *April 13 - Bokeem Woodbine (actor) *April 14 - Adrien Brody (actor) *April 27 - Elle Downs (actress) *April 28 - Melissa Fahn (voice/stage actress and singer) *May 16 - Tori Spelling (actress and author) *May 21 - Paolo Montalban (actor and singer) *May 27 - Jack McBrayer (voice actor and comedian) *June 2 - Kevin Feige (film producer, president of Marvel Studios) *June 13 - Ogie Banks (voice actor) *June 15 - Neil Patrick Harris (actor) *June 21 - Juliette Lewis (actress and singer) *July 10 - Annie Mumolo (actress, screenwriter, comedian and producer) *July 24 - Jamie Denbo (actress and comedian) *July 26 - Kate Beckinsale (actress and model) *August 3 - Stephen Graham (actor) *August 9 - Kevin McKidd (actor) *August 18 - Ahmed Best (actor) *August 23 - Joey Cramer (actor) *August 24 - Grey DeLisle (voice actress), Barret Oliver (actor and photographer) and Dave Chappelle (comedian, screenwriter, television-film producer, actor, and artist) *September 5 - Rose McGowan (actress) *September 12 - Paul Walker (actor) *September 18 - James Marsden (actor and singer) *September 29 - Brad Kane (singer) *October 1 - Christian Borle (actor) *October 3 - Neve Campbell (voice actress) and Lena Headey (actress) *October 6 - Ioan Gruffudd (actor) *October 10 - Mario Lopez (actor and television host) *October 16 - Eva Röse (actress) *October 26 - Seth MacFarlane (actor, voice actor, animator, screenwriter, comedian, producer, director, and singer) *November 6 - Sandy Robson (actor) *November 8 - Sam Levine (writer and storyboard artist) *November 9 - Nick Lachey (singer, songwriter, actor, producer, and television personality) *November 21 - Gina Tuttle (actress and voice actor) *November 27 - Tadanobu Asano (actor) and Sharlto Copley (South African producer, actor, and director) *December 3 - Bruno Campos (voice actor) *December 4 - Tyra Banks (model and media personality) *December 7 - Carrie Kei Heim (child actress, later attorney) *December 17 - Rian Johnson (director, writer, and producer) Deaths *January 26 - Edward G. Robinson (actor) *January 31 - Jack MacGowran (character actor) *February 15 - Wally Cox (comedian and actor) *June 17 - Luis van Rooten (actor) *July 6 - Joe E. Brown (actor and comedian) *October 18 - Walt Kelly (animator and cartoonist) *November 11 - Ferdinand Hovarth (illustrator and sketch artist) *November 23 - Sessue Hayakawa (Japanese and American Issei actor) *December 13 - Allie Wrubel (composer and songwriter) *Phil DeLara (animator and artist) 1973